On the Twelfth Day of Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is the twelfth in a series of one-shots for Christmas. It's a Christmas one-shot for Hunter/Kelly.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is from The Twelve Days of Christmas. This is the first in a series of one-shots for Christmas. You don't have to read them all to understand it. But each is based off of a verse in the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, so the first will have A Partridge in a Pear Tree in the story somewhere and so forth for the rest. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and a Happy New Year._

**On the Twelfth Day of Christmas**

Kelly put the last snowman up on the window sill. She had gotten busy at Stormchargers; John had been sick so he wasn't able to come in to work for the past week. Kelly had just talked to him yesterday and found out that he was doing much better. It turned out he had had the flu. She was glad that he was better.

There was still more decorations, although the problem now was that the party was tonight. She looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 9:30. Hunter was still gone; he was getting some last minute items for the party that night.

She smiled as Carol of the Bells came onto the radio station, which was one of her favorite Christmas songs. She went back over to the box that had more decorations in it and started to pull out the manger set. All of a sudden she heard what sounded like Twelve Drummers Drumming.

Kelly headed upstairs which had been the source of the noise. As she moved closer to the top she realized that it was coming from the left. Turning she listened carefully as she went by David's room. Nothing. Then she moved past Dylan's room, again nothing. But as she approached Tyler's room, that's when she heard it.

She knocked on the door waiting to see if he could even actually hear her. When he didn't say anything after a couple of minutes she slowly opened the door. He was sitting on his bed with the TV on. Opening the door all the way she looked at Tyler with her arms crossed.

It was another minute before Tyler had noticed she had gone in his room. He picked up the remote and sound quickly was silenced, "Hey Mom. What's up?"

Shaking her head she looked at the TV before looking back at Tyler, "Do you really need to ask that?"

"Oh…that? Wasn't it cool sounding?"

"The Drummers? I'm not sure it was so loud it was hard to appreciate it."

The fifteen year old looked at her in disbelief, "Come on Mom, it wasn't loud."

"Yes it was." Another voice said behind Kelly.

Turning around she saw Dylan, who was fourteen, leaning across the hallway, "I was trying to look over a few things and I can't because of how loud that is."

Kelly smiled at Dylan, "I'm taking care of this alright?"

He nodded, "Okay Mom." Then he turned and disappeared into his room.

The red head looked back at Tyler, "I want it turned down."

Tyler glared at the space behind Kelly, "Because of _him_?"

"No Tyler, because I was coming up here to tell you to turn it down. It's way too loud and you don't need it at that level."

"Fine." He turned off the TV and picked up his phone, "I'll just call Randy."

"Alright."

Shaking her head Kelly left shutting the door, she knew that he was most likely going to call his best friend only to complain about what had just happened. Turning around she went back downstairs.

She pulled the manager set out and brought it over to the mantle place. She set up all the little pieces. As she was doing that, a song started playing on the radio and Kelly realized that it was Eleven Pippers Piping. It was a group and they would play all different kinds of music but on pipes. It was very different and not something she was too used to, but she actually found herself liking it.

After she placed the manger set the way she liked it the door opened. She went over and saw Hunter coming in followed by Lisa, Dustin and Marah's eleven year old, "Hunter, I'm glad you're back. Lisa, it's good to see you."

"I stopped by to talk to Dustin and Lisa asked if she could come and help you out."

Kelly smiled at Lisa, "Thank you that was very sweet."

Lisa grinned, "It'll be so much fun!"

"Alright, the decorations are in the living room, I have to talk to Hunter for just a minute."

"Totally fine! I shall depart into the other room fast as a speeding car."

And with that Lisa was gone. Kelly shook her head; though Lisa was very dramatic, it wasn't the bad kind of drama. Plus she was forever full of energy. The only time Kelly had ever seen her really slow down was when she was sleeping.

Kelly went over and Hunter pulled her in for a kiss. After Kelly pulled slightly back, "I'm glad you're back."

Hunter looked at her closely, "Now normally I would love that, however I have a feeling that it's because you want me to do something."

"For now yes that is why I'm glad you're back, well one of the reasons. There are some decorations that I had wanted to put on the lawn and I didn't get a chance so I was hoping that you would be able to do that while I continue in here."

"Sure. Is it a lot?"

"There is a box. Remember you only put the lights on the mailbox last week."

"I was late in meeting Blake."

She shook her head, "To ride your bikes."

"Which is always important."

"I'm not saying it's not. I'm just saying that you have four sons upstairs who I'm sure would love to help their Father out."

Hunter nodded a glint in his eye, "This will be fun."

"Especially Tyler, he's mad at me."

"Why? What happened?"

"He was playing his TV loud and I went to tell him to turn it down. Turned out that Dylan was going to ask him too; I'm sure Tyler thinks I took Dylan's side."

Hunter nodded, "Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

He kissed the top of her head and headed upstairs.

Kelly headed back into the living room to see Lisa putting the last item in one of the boxes on the table. She then spun around stopping only when she noticed Kelly.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to put up first. Or if you wanted to put up everything or nothing at all."

"Nothing at all?"

"From this box."

Kelly smiled, "Alright, let's look through the stuff you have on the table and decide."

She walked over and started picking up a few different pictures that would go on the wall. Lisa picked up a little house, "So guess what we're practicing?"

"What, but also who is practicing?"

"Oh, my dance class. And, now don't forget to use your imagination," Lisa twirled around and then leaped across the room, "So it's like that however there are Ten Lords a Leaping. And then the dancers come on and we all start dancing and then there's a crescendo and then BAM! Here they come again, the Ten Lords a Leaping! It's so cool! Are you going to see my performance?"

"It's next week."

"I can't wait to see it."

Lisa squealed and ran over giving Kelly a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

At that moment Hunter came downstairs followed by all four boys, Tyler in the rear and pouting. David, who was the same age as Lisa, smiled at her, "Hey Lisa."

"Hey David. How are you?"

"Good. I'm just going to help decorate."

"Me too! Isn't that so exciting!"

David just smiled and continued out towards the front door. Tori walked into the room a few minutes later, "Hey Kelly, Lisa. How are you guys?"

"Just wonderful Tori! You're coming to my performance right?"

"Of course Lisa."

"Thank you!"

"What's with Tyler?" Kelly explained what had happened and Tori shook her head, "Well at least he still went out to help."

"I know."

"Did you know that they are doing a parade on Main Street?"

"A parade! That would have been so cool to see! Why didn't I know about it?" Lisa pouted, but it didn't last long because she couldn't help but start smiling again.

Tori shook her head, "I don't know. I have no idea either. I had brought Dan over to Cam and Hayley's to play with Melody for a bit today so I could help you and I got stopped for a while. The next thing I knew was Nine Ladies Dancing in the street in front of me. It threw me off, but then the bands came and all the rest."

"Huh. I wonder why we didn't hear about it."

Tori shrugged, "I'm not sure. So what are we putting up first?"

"Lisa, I was going to ask if you could put these pictures up in the TV room."

Lisa took the stack of pictures and skipped off singing as she went, "No problem Kelly!"

Tori laughed, "Sometimes she just completely amazes me. All that energy, though Dustin and Marah both do have more energy than most."

Kelly nodded in agreement, "You're right. If only they could share it at times."

"Like right now?"

Kelly sighed, "It's not that I don't want to be doing this, but…well...it's more that I had wanted most of this done last week."

The blonde nodded, "I can understand that. Was it because John was sick the whole week?"

"I'm not mad at him, and I certainly don't blame him. It's just one of those frustrating things that you simply cannot fix."

"True. But at least in regards to that, you do have us."

She smiled at her sister-in-law, "You're right. And you guys are great help. So thank you for coming over."

"No problem."

"Where are Blake and the rest of the kids?"

"Blake is at home with them. I'm sure they'll all come down here in just a little bit."

All of a sudden Lisa was racing back in there, "I do not have any tape! At all! I can't put them all up. It's the end. No more will be done! Everything is going to end." Lisa put her hand up to her forehead and fell to the ground.

Tori and Kelly looked over at Lisa and then back at each other before they both went over to the young girl. Kelly leaned down, "Lisa? Are you alright?"

Lisa slowly opened her eyes, "I might be…it is unclear if I am or if I am simply on my way out…" She trailed off and her eyes closed again.

Tori suppressed a laugh before speaking, "But Lisa if you do leave us now, we'll never get anything done."

Lisa's eyes popped open, "You're right? How could I have been so selfish? I do apologize."

Kelly helped Lisa up, "Now what is wrong?"

"I did not have tape. Since I did not have tape I cannot place those pictures on the wall. And if I cannot get them on the wall then they will stay in the box and never shine. It tis a very, very sad tale."

"I have a solution to your problem."

"Really? And what is that?"

Kelly took a roll of scotch tape and placed it in the young girl's hand, "This. It will work."

Lisa grinned at Kelly, "You are right of course I shall go back and continue putting up the Eight Maids a Milking."

Lisa took off again and Tori laughed a little, "Lisa is something else."

Nodding Kelly turned back and pulled out the string of words that read 'Merry Christmas.' "Sometimes I'm just not sure how to handle Lisa."

"Very true."

* * *

A little while later the front door opened and soon Marah walked in, "Hey Tori, Kelly." Then she called a little louder, "Hey Lisa."

Lisa came bounding out from the dining room where she had been placing more things, "Mom! Hey!"

"Have you been having fun?"

"I have. And things are so awesome! I love all these decorations. It's so much fun!"

"I'm glad you're having fun."

She smiled, "All is quite well here. Thank you for checking in with me."

"No problem sweetie."

"I'm going to go back and continue my slavery until I might escape." And Lisa twirled around and danced off back into the dining room.

Marah went over and turned up the radio, "You can't even really hear it."

Kelly shrugged as they clearly now heard Seven Swans a Swimming, "We were talking."

"Oh. I suppose that's okay. So do you need some help? Rose is going to bring the rest of the kids over later."

Nodding Kelly finished taping up the last letter. Rose was Dustin and Marah's oldest daughter who was the same age as their oldest son Chase. She was pretty sure that the Chase liked Rose. From things that Marah had said before, it sounded as though Rose might like Chase. Kelly shook her head.

"Oh and Hunter wanted me to tell you that he and Tyler are going to go and pick up some lunch."

"And the other three?"

"They're supposed to keep working on putting up the lights."

* * *

Kelly, Marah, Tori and Lisa continued on putting up the decorations, they were almost done. Kelly and Lisa were working on setting up the little houses that made up a small little town. Lisa was excited about it all and giving each house a family and a story. She came up with something for everything and it was all unique and different.

Tori had taken care of the bathrooms, putting the Christmas towels in and putting little decorations on the sinks. Marah had insisted on working on the decorations for the food. Kelly hadn't been entirely too sure on what she meant, but she trusted Marah knew what she was doing so she just let it be.

They had been working for about forty minutes when Hunter came in with some food. It wasn't exactly a lunch, but it was close enough to one. Kelly went into the kitchen to grab some plates and some drinks. Marah was sitting at the kitchen table. The kitchen was decorated. There were Christmas towels hanging up; and a couple more magnets on the refrigerator. There in front of Marah on the table were Six Geese a Laying. They were made from aluminum foil.

"What's this?"

Marah looked up, "Six Geese a Laying." Then her eyes widened, "You can't tell what they are?"

"No, I can. I just…I thought you were decorating for the…food?"

"It is. See I decided to do a bunch of different things. I've already done some of the other days of Christmas, so…it'll be fun."

"Oh. That's a really cool idea. I hadn't thought of it."

Marah smiled, "Thanks."

"Hunter brought back some…not really lunch, more snacks. So, come and get some."

"Thanks."

After Kelly went back out there she handed the plates out and every one grabbed something. Kelly took Five Golden Rings and some fries. She really liked these onion rings, then again perhaps that was why Hunter had chosen the place that he had. She smiled over at him and he nodded. "Tyler and I are going back out to finish decorating."

"Come on Dad, can't I go over to Randy's…or can't we go riding?"

"We're almost done, so we're going to finish it, and then we'll see."

Hunter pointed to the front door and Tyler frowned as he turned and left.

* * *

Finally everything was decorated. The house was clean and except for a few food items they were ready for the party. Kelly checked the oven one last time; they still needed to cook a bit more. She moved over to the sink and finished washing off the fruit. Most of the people were here now and different people had come in to help out with the food. Right now Rose was at the table cutting up the different vegetables, which also meant that Chase was sitting next to her helping her out.

"Do you think that we need to have more cucumbers?"

Rose hesitated, "I'm not sure…it seems like it would be a good idea to do that…people seem to eat more of those then the broccoli."

"Alright, I'll cut up some more then."

"Thank you Chase."

"Anything for you."

Kelly could almost feel the blush that would come from the seventeen year old girl. As she was working on the rest of the fruit Kapri came in, "Hey Kelly how are things going?"

"Kapri. Did you guys just get here?"

"Yes," She looked over at the table, "Hi Rose, Chase."

"Hi." Chase said.

"Hey Aunt Kapri."

Kapri smiled at Rose, "You look very nice today."

"Thank you." She was quiet for a moment before she responded, "I think I should finish the vegetables."

"Alright."

As Kapri came over to stand by Kelly she heard Chase, "I think you look beautiful."

Once more that blush began working. Kapri looked at Kelly and smiled trying not to laugh. Kelly nodded and turned back to the fruit. Kapri leaned against the counter, "So do you need any help?"

"The brownies need to get cut."

"I got it."

Kapri went over and pulled the pan down and after getting a knife starting cutting it.

After another few minutes Kelly finished the fruit. She began organizing it on a platter when the bell went off. Kelly put down the fruit, dried her hands and after getting on some oven mitts opened the oven and pulled out the Four Calling Birds that she had cooked. She looked around and realized that the table was the best place to set them down.

When Rose saw the birds she looked up at Kelly, "Do you want me to cut them?"

"Yes, that would be helpful. I'm think sizes about," Kelly grabbed a knife and cut off a piece that was big enough to hold but still small that there would be plenty to go around, "this big."

"Alright, I got it."

Chase reached over and grabbed another knife, "I'll help you."

Rose smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Soon enough all the food was ready. Kapri, Chase, Rose and Dylan, who had come in to help Kelly, all got the food out where Kelly wanted it. Shortly after that Hunter came up to her, "The house looks great."

"The outside does too. And I take it that the lights all worked."

Hunter frowned; Kelly almost smiled. He had to be remembering the past years when he would have all the issues with the lights working and such. She even remembered that one year he blew a fuse. It was a very interesting day, although it wasn't like it was on Christmas Eve or anything so that helped, especially in getting it fixed soon after.

Every one was there at the get together. There were people from work, and other people she knew as well as the others. Some of the kids had invited different friends over. And of course Tori, Blake and their family, the Clarkes, the Brooks, Watanabes and the Bradfords were all there.

All of a sudden she heard Hunter growl, "Where is that boy?"

She looked up at her husband, "Who?"

He glanced down at his now wet shirt, "Blake's son. James."

Kelly tried not to laugh, "You do have a drink in your hand perhaps, you spilled it?"

"Kelly you know that I did not spill it. You also know, just like I do, that it is because James used his Ninja power again. He has got to stop doing that."

Kelly looked around the room. She could see Blake and Tori sitting on the couch talking. Cam was talking with Dennis, the oldest kid of Jesse and Erika. Shane and Amanda, his second daughter, were looking at a magazine, probably a skateboarding one. Marah and Kapri were in the middle of a discussion. David was walking into the study. Eliza and Rose were talking together.

She stopped and turned back to David. Before she could mention it to Hunter he had began moving. She grabbed his hand, "Remember he's only eleven."

"Don't worry Kelly, I'll just ask David where his friend is."

Their own eleven year old son probably wouldn't spill the beans about where Blake and Tori's mischievous fourth child was; but Kelly let it go. She knew that Hunter would never do any harm to anyone.

Kelly began moving over to Hayley when she noticed Alexis was trying to get a cookie from off of a tray. This was Erika and Jesse's seven year old daughter. She went over to her and leaned down, "Are you trying to get a cookie?"

The little blonde nodded, "Randy and Tyler said I can't. They say I have to be bigger to be able to have one. But I really wanted one."

Kelly shook her head, "Don't worry about what they said; of course you can have a cookie. Come here," Kelly held out her arms and after Alexis stepped toward her Kelly scooped her up and let her see the cookies, "which one do you want? There is the snowman."

"The snowman is cute. Can I have him and the Santa one?"

"Of course you can."

She let Alexis pick the cookies that she wanted and then set her down. The little girl shifted the plate to one hand, "I have a cool shirt."

"Do you? Can I see it?"

Alexis moved her hands out of the way. It was a red shirt that had Three French Hens in a snowy field, "It's is so cool?"

"Wow that is really cool. Is that a new shirt?"

"Yep. Mommy just got it for me last week."

"It's very pretty."

"Thank you very much. And thank you for the cookies."

"It was my pleasure."

Then Alexis ran off and back into the crowd of people.

* * *

A little while later, after talking with Hayley, Shane, Dylan and John she ran into Hunter again. He was scowling, "I can't find him. When I got in the room David was talking to Lisa."

"I'm sorry."  
He just shrugged, "I'm going to talk to Blake."

Kelly shook her head as Hunter moved over to where Blake and Dustin were talking. Though she knew that he had gone over there with the intention of speaking with James they would most likely end up talking about motocross.

"Hey Kel, how are you?"

She turned around, "Tori. How are you doing?"

"Great. It looks really great in here."

"Thanks, but you did help, as well as others."

"But you decided where everything went."

Kelly shook her head, "Alright, but you've done a good job in the past."

Tori shrugged, "So are you having fun?"

"Yes. You know James got Hunter wet."

She groaned and shook her head, "I told James to behave, though why he would I don't know. I suppose Hunter hasn't found him?"

"He disappeared and I don't think Hunter is going to stress to find him."

Tori nodded, "I wouldn't imagine so either."

Noticing that the chips were nearly empty she picked up the bowl and together she and Tori headed into the kitchen. "I am glad we do this, all get together. It's fun."

"It can be a bit consuming, but it is a lot of fun."

Kelly went over and dumped the chip crumbs into the garbage. Once she set the bowl on the table she turned around to find Tori holding up two bags of chips, "The plain or the nacho?"

"The plain."

"Good choice."

Tori put the other bag away and brought the regular chips over to the table. Kelly put the chips in the bowl. As they were heading back out to the living room she paused. Down the hall there were two people standing quietly in the dark.

Both of the women became very quiet when they realized who it was. Chase and Rose were leaning in and just as they were about to kiss Kelly and Tori both turned away to give them their privacy.

"I wondered when that would be happening," Tori said.

Kelly nodded, "Two Turtle Doves."

Tori laughed, "Well said."

* * *

They had a secret Santa game set up, so after another hour they ended up giving out the gifts. Kelly had ended up getting a book that she wanted and she wasn't sure but she was thinking that perhaps it might have been Hayley.

Slowly as the night wore on people began leaving. The first ones to leave were John and his girlfriend. A little while later Cam, Hayley and their three kids left, they had the furthest to drive back home.

Chase and Rose were 'missing' for a while until both of them came back. Rose had moved over to her sister Eliza while Chase just disappeared for a little while only to return with Steve, Blake and Tori's oldest son.

Things were really starting to wrap up when Shane, Kapri and their three and then Dustin, Marah and their kids all left. Kelly noticed that Chase handed something else to Rose, a small package. She smiled at her oldest son's gestures, he was really kind and he quite obviously cared a lot about Rose. After their departures Jesse, Erika and their family left.

Soon only the Bradley's were left. Kelly looked around at the party, it wasn't that bad. Hunter put his arm around Kelly, "Shall we clean up?"

"Better now than tomorrow."

Hunter kissed her cheek, "I'll check upstairs."

Kelly grabbed a couple of dishes and headed into the kitchen. Miriama was putting food away in bags and containers. There were already dishes in the sink. "Miriama, thank you so much for helping."

The twelve year old turned around and smiled at Kelly, "I was trying to get it down before the party was over. Is it already over?"

"Yes, it is, but…" She stopped. Blake and Tori's middle child was looking at her with a small smile. Miriama was very thoughtful and kind, "Thank you for your help. I appreciate."

Tori walked into the kitchen with a few bowls of different food, "Hey Miriama, I wondered where you had gotten to."

"I'm sorry that you couldn't find me. I just wanted to help Aunt Kelly."

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong at all for you wanting to help. I don't mind, and I know Aunt Kelly appreciates the help."

Miriama smiled, "Alright."

Together they were able to get the dishes down. Hunter and Blake cleaned up the rest of the house. Soon they were all done and Blake and Tori and their family were getting ready to leave when they heard some singing outside.

Dan, who was closest to the door opened it to reveal some carolers standing outside singing Deck the Halls. Kelly was right behind him and she kept the door open while Dan moved a bit further back. Soon they were joined by the rest of the family. She felt Hunter put his arm around her and pull her close.

The carolers went through a few more songs and then when they sang a Partridge in a Pear Tree they heading off.

Blake turned to Hunter, "And that's our cue. We should head out."

"All right bro, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep."

They all said good bye and Blake and Tori and their five kids were gone. Hunter shut and locked the front door. Suddenly their house seemed very empty. Kelly sighed as Chase and Tyler immediately went upstairs to their rooms. Dylan and David disappeared into the TV room leaving Hunter and Kelly by themselves. They headed up to their room.

"Well that was fun."

"It was fun. But I'm sure you're glad that it's over."

"Yeah."

Kelly took off her shoes, "I know that we still have to do Christmas shopping, not only for the presents but also for the food that we're going to need. Although, I'm still not sure about dinner on Christmas Day, have you thought about it?"

She felt his hands on her shoulders before he turned her to face him, "And that we can worry about tomorrow."

He leaned down and pulled her into a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you."

He kissed her again and they enjoyed the rest of the evening just the two of them.


End file.
